YuGiOh! Parody
by Jubei Bakura
Summary: What happened in the original episodes of YuGiOh! while they were...SUGAR HIGH!
1. I’m Sexier Than You Parody

JB: I was board and had nothing better to do. So I decided to write something I saw on You Tube. I don't know the people who made the Video, so all the credit gose to them, not me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Parody

I'm Sexier Than You Parody

With

Yami and Bakura

The original episode when Yami was dueling Bakura (I couldn't remember the episode number)

Yami: _'Looks like something's comin', I don't know what it is…My God it's a pink robot…I gonna to kill it.'_ You not live to long!

Bakura: He He He He He!

Yami: -attacks with the pink robot as some ghost thing goes right through it to Yami (I don't know the name) - Whoa!

Bakura: Ah! You will die!

Yami: Oh No! **AAHHHHHHHHHAAAA!** God…that ghost thing came out, it really hurt.

Bakura: **Ha Ha!** How does that feel Yami? Ha Ha yes! I am sexier than you, therefore, I will win! **Hahahaha!**

Yami: It's not my fault that I don't have white hair!

Bakura: Oh yes it is! I am sexier way than because I bleach my hair, it's not natural.

Yami: Oh My God! I didn't know that, I thought your hair was totally white

Bakura: Oh yeah, well…it's natural, I was lying, I was faking you out. But now I going to win and kill you and steal all your cloths.

Yami: **O.O My cloths!** Not my cloths, I'm going to see myself all naked body!

Bakura: -sarcastic- Oh no! Oh my god!

Yami: I don't know what to do…no ones every seen me.

Bakura: I will sell them on eBay for lots of money and then I'll be rich and have an empire were everyone will worship me and I'll be on top of the empire!

Yami: -just looking at Bakura-

Bakura: I am killing a kitty with my card now because it's shiny and sparkly -can't keep a straight face- **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Yami: -talking nonsense- Oh, yes, I'll get it, yes, uh…

Bakura: Heh heh heh, I will fight you alive –starts to laugh- and you will die **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** –Stops and looks around- uh…And now behold as I unleash my most terrible attack ever! **D**! I have a **D** card! –tries not to laugh-

Yami: looks like you dealt the wrong hand -ouiji board appears- Oh my god what is that?

Joey: OMG! What is that! It's cool!

Duke: -girl voice- OMG, it's so weird! –looks around, voice changes back to normal- I have cool hair.

Joey: No you don't! My hair's better than yours!

Serenity: OMG! What are we going to do! He's winning!

Anzu: I don't know! I'm useless; all I do is stand here!

Bakura I have a ouiji board! I'm going to tell you your future.

Yami: Ouiji board!

Bakura: Your future is that you shall die right now, because you're way uncool. Look it's spelling out something.

Yami: 1, 2, 4-uh no wait that's 3-uh…

Bakura: **HA HA!** Yes that's how many times I'll rape you later. Look as it moves! – ouiji board moves to D-

Yami: D! a D, uh- that's what I got in my English class, oh uh-oh!

Bakura: Yes you are a failure, and I will win! D, E, A, T, H! Yes! I can spell.

Yami: Death? Is that some kind of chocolate? No-I- Mean!

Bakura: Ah- yes chocolate! I got it for Fragmans and it really good and a pocket Fragmans-oh and a shameless plug. Good Fragmans right now **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Yami: let's see, if he's going to cast death on me, then that means I've got to cast death on him?

Anzu: look! What are we going to do?

Joey: I dunno…

Bakura: _'This would way cooler if it was strip poker.'_ Oh now yami I shall cast! -hazy appears-

Tristan: Look purple hazy!

Serenity: It's a new magic card

Yami: Aw…what's going on, these spell cards…is he going to attack me or something? –Looks at the card- what's that?

Bakura: Yes, now you will meet my sex slave!

Yami: **Ah!** Headless Knight!

Bakura: _'He most never know obsession with penguins!'_

Yami: _'I'll never defeat him with his manly good looks!'_

Seto: _'Damn, I'm missing **Dawson's Creek**!'_

Yami: I'll attack you with my attack card! –attacks-

Bakura: **OH NO!**

Yami: Now, I'll make the robot give me tooth picks…

Bakura: -can't keep a strait face then, laughs- **HAHA! **I'm…cooking and I'm melting!

Yami's voice: So then, I realized…that was the day I became a man!

Bakura: -Starts laughing- oh my god it's so bad, make it stop!

* * *

JB: How'd you like it? Hope you did! Watch You Tube! RxR 


	2. My Big Shiny Eye YuGiOh Parody

JB: I couldn't resist, I had to do it. And Credit gose to the people who made the video.

Disclaimer: No own YGO!

* * *

My Big Shiny Eye Yu-Gi-Oh Parody

With

Marik (Yami) and Yami

Episode when Yami Marik and Yami were dueling on Kaiba's tower. (episode No I don't know) While they were sugar high! Also Yugi! **O.O** trouble!

Marik: HA! I going to get your life points, 4,000 life points! –Yami giggles in background- Give them to me, give them to me! Here you go oh! -Shadow Realm comes down-

Everyone: Oh My Gosh what's going on?

Anzu: **NO! THE DARK CLOUD DESCENDS!**

Everyone: -screaming nonsense-

Marik: Here! I will play my card and I will get you life points! Yes! Don't ignore this big shiny round thing in the middle of my forehead!

Mai: -sand covering her mouth- **MUME EM MESRU ME!** Translation: Come an rescue me!

-Marik and Yami start giggling in background-

Marik: Here I come for your life points, your life points, your life points yes! Beware; beware of **THE SHINY EYE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FOREHEAD!**

Yugi: -Moans, wakes up, realizes where he is then screams- **NERR AHH!** **AHHHHHHHHHHHAA! NO!** –Yami looks up horrified-

Marik: I know, it's pretty scary. I have medication, **BUT IT JUST WON'T GO AWAY!**

Yugi: -Still screaming- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAA! OH MY GOSH!**

Marik: **HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! QUITE STARING AT MY MIDDLE EYE! QUITE STARING AT IT! YOU BASTERD! HERE I COME FOR YOUR LIFE POINTS, LIFE POINTS!**

Yami: **NO! YOU NO GET ME LIFE POINTYS!** –Malik appears behind Marik, floating-

Marik: Oh yes, yes. Ignore the floating guy; he's going to open medicine later for the -uh- shiny thing in the middle of my forehead medicine.

Yami: **NO, YOUR NOT GONNA GET THEM! **

Marik: Look at my eye, look into my eye you will lose your life points…you **CAN NOT STOP IT!** –Marik starts laughing- **HERE I PLAY THIS CARD!** –A bug thing comes out- **WAHH! IT'S A BIG SCARY BUG AHHH! HERE IT COMES!**

Yami: **OH NO!**

Marik: **IT'S GONNA SUCK THE LIFE RIGHT OUT OF YA!**

Yami: **NO! OH GOD!**

Marik: Say good-bye to those life points! –Starts giggling- I will get the rest. **HAHAHA!**

Yami: **OW! IT HURT SO MUCH! OW!**

Marik: **AHAHAHAHAHA!** That's all I have to say…stop staring at…my big shiny eye in the middle of my head.

Yugi: **I'M NOT GONNA– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAA! WHAT'S GOING ON! WAAAAAAAAA! THIS DOESN'T FEEL GOOD! **–Leg burns away! **O.O **-

Marik: Oh my god I didn't know I was that powerful! **HOLY CRAP YOUR LEG JUST BURNED AWAY! OH MY GOSH! LOOK INTO MY EYE AND- AHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**

JB: That's it hope you liked this one too! Watch You Tube! RxR


End file.
